


Good Boy

by Moonchildbrat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Changkyun, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, Feelings Realization, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, angel yoo kihyun, changkyun wears designer shoes in hell, im a sucker for demon changkyun, mildly degrading talk, you know he would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchildbrat/pseuds/Moonchildbrat
Summary: Changkyun's a bored demon who likes to bother the innocent angel Kihyun. He likes to pulls pranks on the angel, and play around innocently. But, there's something different about today that has Changkyun not wanting to play so innocently.(A/N: My one-shot of Good Boy is a version of this first chapter but with a different ending. Many asked for a continuation of the second ending, so this is that! Enjoy!)
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the summary, this first chapter was originally the second ending to a one-shot, but people asked for me to continue it. The first ending is in my other work Good Boy (One-shot)

Black wings were spread out, sprung from a smooth,muscular back. Muscles rippled underneath the skin, and sweat glistened in a dark room, lit only by the moonlight creeping in through the windows. The winged demon groaned in pleasure as he thrust his aching cock deep into the human beneath him, hitting the prostate that had the human’s spine arching in pure bliss. The demon let out an inhuman growl and tightened his grip on the male’s slender wrists as he quickened his pace, chasing his orgasm. His vision went white, and he groaned loudly into the human’s neck as he released himself into the man. The man reached down and began stroking himself, chasing his own orgasm. He finally came with a loud cry, and the two bodies were left panting. The winged demon pulled out, causing the human to wince slightly, and sat back, staring at the man before him. He was...okay, the demon supposed. The man had a strong jawline, a slender, yet firm, body, and not a bad face either. It wasn’t his best fuck, but it was fine. 

“Changkyun,” the man yawned. The demon quirked his eyebrow up upon hearing his name. Calling a demon by their name was a dangerous thing. Anybody who knew that demons were real knew that. 

“Yes?” Changkyun asked in amusement, wiping a small sheen of sweat from his pierced brow. 

“So how does this whole transaction thing work? When do I get my money?” Changkyun couldn’t help but laugh at the desperation. 

“God, you humans are all the same. So  _ boring _ . Yeah, yeah,” Changkyun waved a hand in the air. “I just took your soul. I just put billions in your bank account and made sure to normalize the fact that you’re a billionaire in people’s minds. That way you don’t get audited for fraud or any of that shit. When you die, you’ll become my little plaything. Hell gets rather boring.” The demon shrugged nonchalantly, while the human simply nodded his head. 

“Fine by me, I don’t really give a fuck. I’m just sick of living like this and if you want some fucktoy in hell, I think I’m fine with that.” Changkyun internally laughed at the poor man’s innocence. He never told the poor humans what happened when he became bored with them. 

“Well then, I suppose I’ll take my leave,” Changkyun announced as he stood up. He made a small movement with his fingers, and he was suddenly clothed. He slowly raked his fingers through his purple hair and dragged his tongue over his lower lip.

“I’ll see you in Hell,” Changkyun smirked before quickly flying off.

He dashed through the country of South Korea, searching for any sign of a willing human to make a contract with, bored out of his mind.  _ God, when did humans get so fucking predictable? _ After another 5 hours of searching and searching with absolutely zero results, he finally made his way back home. The black feathers danced through the breeze as he descended into the realm from whence he came. His feet, clad in shiny Louis Vuitton dress shoes, lightly touched the red soil beneath him. Changkyun rolled his neck and shoulders, letting out a couple of cracks, before heading into the looming black tower, made of pure obsidian and jade, that stood before him. He grinned at the sight in front of him. Jackson was wrestling with Wonho, pulling on the more muscular demon’s thick, black choker. Wonho growled and threw Jackson across the room, a shiny black floor with matte black walls and red swirls beautifully crafted into the obsidian ceiling. Jackson’s body hit the wall with a loud crack, and he fell to the floor. Quickly, the demon stood up and just before he made his move against the other demon, he caught sight of Changkyun in his peripherals.

“Ah, Changkyun,” Jackson purred. “Tell this little bitch that Sonia’s soul was  _ mine _ . This asshole thinks he can steal my food.” He narrowed his eyes at the muscular blonde, who made a show of burping and patting his stomach.

“Mmm~” Wonho mocked. “That was so unbelievably delicious.” Changkyun shook his head and looked on in amusement. 

“Behave before I knock you both on your asses,” Changkyun replied. “You both may be centuries older than me, but I’m a lot faster than either of you.”

“Oh?” Wonho challenged. “Wanna go?” The blonde raised a brow playfully. Changkyun waved his hand in the air.

“Nah, man. I’m good. I’m bored but I still don’t want to deal with your dumb asses right now,” he teased. 

“Bored, eh?” Jackson tapped his chin. “To be honest, so are we. I hate waiting for contracts.” A moment passed before he grinned, an evil glimmer in his eye. “Ohhh, it’s been a while since we’ve visited our white-winged friends, hasn’t it?” Changkyun and Wonho’s expressions quickly matched Jackson’s. 

“You know, I believe it  _ has  _ been  _ faaaar _ too long. I think we outta pay them a visit,” Changkyun agreed. There was a particular angel he had in mind whenever he visited the heavenly kingdom out of sheer boredom. He loved creating chaos amongst the purest forms in all of creation. The looks of confusion and concern on their faces were absolute gold to him. Yet, there was one angel he loved to mess with in particular. The angel had soft-looking light pink hair and white wings, with golden-tipped feathers. He would always gawk at the demons and chastise them sternly, yet he knew that Kihyun was pure and innocent and would never fight any of them. Still, the facial expressions that Changkyun could draw out sometimes were just  _ so _ amusing to the demon, and with that they took off, ascending nearly as fast as the speed of light. 

Changkyun could see the barrier that divided Heaven and Hell. It wouldn’t have been noticeable to a human eye, but Changkyun was no human, so he could see the slight shifting and rippling of atoms that he quickly flew through. A second later he could feel the cool breeze of Heaven’s clean air, and could see the blue skies and gold houses. White-winged men and women were fluttering about, and deceased humans were playing with each other or found relaxing in a crystal blue pool. Changkyun heard Jackson making disapproving noises behind him. The three demons landed on the smooth, silver stone of the kingdom. 

Changkyun licked his lips as he longed to play with his favorite angel, vigilantly searching the premises for any sign of the cotton candy-esque pink and the beautiful white wings that shimmered with hints of gold. 

“What are you lot doing here?” a feminine voice called out from behind the trio. The demons turned towards the owner of the voice, and Wonho smirked. 

“Well, well, well,” Wonho said. “Hey there beautiful,” he said, in the silkiest voice he could muster. Hell, even Changkyun could feel some blood rushing to his groin at the sound. The angel had short, black hair, and was significantly smaller than the three men. She scoffed at Wonho’s words and crossed her arms, standing stiffly, her wings rustling a little bit.

“You know my name, Wonho. And I don’t think it’s ‘beautiful’. And no-” she continued harshly, “it’s not  _ baby _ either.” Wonho let out a barking laugh at that.

“Hmmm, but it’s so fun calling you pet names. Makes me want to put a collar around your neck and own you.” The angel clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes.

“You are very lucky that bloodshed is not allowed here, Wonho.”

“Alright, alright, Ryujin,” Changkyun stepped forward. “Wonho, play nice. You don’t want to start another war, do you?” Wonho grinned as he looked over towards Changkyun, then back at Ryujin. 

“You’re right, as always, Kyunnie.”

“Anyways, I’ll ask again,” the angel spoke firmly. “What are you doing here?” Changkyun cocked his head to the side in thought.

“I guess you could say we’re bored,” Jackson cut in. Ryujin rolled her eyes at this.

“Do you know where Kihyun is? I want to play~” Changkyun sang flirtatiously. Ryujin sighed and pointed towards a beautiful green clearing far in the distance. It was surrounded by trees, so Changkyun was unable to see the angel he was looking for, but he had been to that meadow many times to pick on Kihyun without bothering the deceased humans. That was one thing Changkyun  _ knew  _ not to fuck with. Heaven wasn’t supposed to mess with humans in Hell, and demons weren’t meant to mess with humans in Heaven. The last instance in which something like that happened, the bloodiest war between angels and demons came to be.

“Thanks, Ryujin,” the purple-haired demon said before he blew the angel a kiss and flew off, ditching the other two demons. He soared over the kingdom, his black wings casting a large shadow over the golden houses and silver stone walkways. He flew over the lush trees and quickly spotted two beautiful wings spread out, attached to a slender angel with pale skin and pink hair. Changkyun landed quietly and observed as Kihyun lay on the vibrant green grass, seemingly basking in the warmth of the two suns of Heaven. Changkyun made his way over to the angel and tucked his wings away. 

“Changkyun,” Kihyun greeted the demon, an edge to his voice. He opened his eyes to reveal two light brown eyes that shimmered in the light. It always gave Changkyun a strange, unnamed feeling in his chest every time he saw those eyes. 

“Kihyunnie,” Changkyun sang out, smiling playfully. “I’m bored,” he pouted and sat next to Kihyun, avoiding the angel’s wing. 

“Go find something else to do. I’m not your toy,” Kihyun furrowed his brow. Changkyun reached out and rubbed Kihyun’s forehead until his face relaxed. Then, he withdrew his hand.

“But it’s more fun to play with you, baby.” Kihyun groaned and slowly sat up, stretching his arms in the air. He looked over at the demon with an unreadable expression. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Kihyun mused out loud. Changkyun’s smile shifted into a smirk. “Changkyun, not like  _ that _ ,” he quickly added before Changkyun could make sexual innuendo. “Is that all you demons think about? Sex?” Changkyun tapped his chin in thought, then shook his head.

“Nah, we also think about contracts.” Kihyun’s hand twitched, as if he contemplated hitting the demon, but thought better of it. 

“Right,” Kihyun pursed his lips and looked disapprovingly at the demon, which inexplicably made Changkyun’s heart sink. To distract himself from the horrible feeling, he leaned forward and shifted until he was on his hands and knees. He leaned forward until his breath was ghosting across Kihyun’s face. The angel held his ground. 

“Have you ever had sex?” Changkyun asked. Kihyun’s face quickly turned red, and he began stuttering.

“Y-you c-can’t just a-a-ask me that!” Kihyun cried out, eyes widening cartoonishly. Changkyun burst out laughing.  _ That’s the face I love to see _ . Changkyun leaned back, but only just. 

“Sure I can. Are angels even allowed to have sex? Isn’t it one of the sins?” Kihyun shook his head.

“It’s not like that. It’s…complicated, the way we see sin in Heaven. Nothing is black and white. It’s not that either something is a sin or it isn’t. It depends on the context. Sex can be a beautiful thing. But, when used for the wrong reasons, it’s sinful.” 

“I see. So…have you had sex then, my darling angel?” Changkyun purred, causing the red that was starting to settle down rush right back to Kihyun’s face. Kihyun laughed nervously. 

“Yes. I have.” Changkyun raised a brow at this and Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Look, it was before the war, and Jaebom wanted me to experience it with someone I trusted, because at the time we were in love, or whatever. It’s not a big d- I don’t even know why I’m telling you this! It’s none of your business!” Kihyun grumbled. Changkyun blinked.

“So you haven’t had sex in  _ centuries _ ?” The demon asked incredulously. “How could you possibly experience sex and then not fuck like, twice a day!?” 

“It’s not a big deal. I don’t need sex all of the time. I don’t really even remember if it was that go-”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Changkyun interrupted. Kihyun looked at Changkyun with a blank expression. Changkyun continued, “We have  _ perfect  _ memory, so don’t give me that excuse that you don’t remember it.” Changkyun licked his lips and noticed when Kihyun’s eyes flickered down to the movement, then back up to his eyes. Changkyun sat on his heels and reached forward, taking Kihyun’s chin lightly in his hand. “Oh, baby. Did he not treat you right? Did he not give it to you like you hoped he would?” Kihyun swallowed and Changkyun watched as his adam’s apple bobbed. Suddenly, the demon longed to mark up Kihyun’s pure, soft neck. This was quite honestly nothing like their usual encounters. Usually, Changkyun would pull on the white wings, causing Kihyun to squawk in annoyance, or use his powers to turn the pale skin green. But, something about the way Kihyun looked so  _ pure _ , so  _ innocent _ in the glow of the two suns and Changkyun wanted to play another way. 

“Changkyun, this is inappropriate,” the angel cried out weakly. Kihyun let out a small gasp when Changkyun’s thumb swiped across Kihyun’s bottom lip, the flesh easily moving underneath the pressure. “Changkyun,” Kihyun whispered, and his body shook. “We can’t.” 

Changkyun contemplated grabbing Kihyun, pinning his slender wrists to the ground and taking him right there, but when he looked into Kihyun’s soft and beautiful eyes, he firmly decided against it. The demon slowly retracted his hand, but kept eye contact as he did so. Kihyun’s eyes searched for something on the demon’s face, and his body shook again. 

“I’m sorry,” Changkyun said softly, and he realized at that moment that he really meant it, although he couldn’t explain why. It was unusual for him to care about the will of others. He decided to be honest though, because he didn’t particularly care about lying to anybody. “You just look so  _ good _ today, it kind of makes me want to ruin you,” the demon chuckled. “We’ve known each other for so long and have never talked about sex, so I guess I was just put in the mood.” He licked his lips again, and once again, Kihyun’s eyes followed the movement. Changkyun then reached out and began tracing patterns on Kihyun’s outer thigh. Kihyun wore a white tunic that showed his thin but muscular legs, and Changkyun suddenly realized just how much he wanted to sink his teeth into those legs. Throughout this movement, Kihyun and Changkyun never broke eye contact. Ever so slowly, Changkyun moved his fingers slowly towards Kihyun’s inner thigh. Kihyun’s breathing became somewhat labored at this point, and Changkyun could see the conflict in his eyes. 

“Kihyun,” Changkyun purred, “Let me take care of you, baby. If you tell me no, I’ll stop. But  _ God _ , I want to taste you. I want to hear you beg for more. I want to make you feel good.” Changkyun inched his face closer and closer until his lips grazed Kihyun’s ear. His hand slid even farther up, towards Kihyun’s groin. “Let go, Kihyun. Be a good boy, and let go for me.” Kihyun let out a gasp and threw his head back, his body vibrating again, his wings still spread out. 

“W-what would you do to me, demon?” Kihyun whispered. Changkyun licked Kihyun’s earlobe and smiled. 

“I want to take you in my mouth, baby. I’d make you feel  _ so  _ good. I’d worship your body. Then I’d fuck you nice and slow until you  _ begged _ me to fuck you harder,  _ faster _ . Then I’d fuck you so good that you’ll be visiting me in Hell just for another taste.” Changkyun brazenly reached up and grabbed a fistful of pink hair. He tugged lightly, making sure he didn’t hurt the angel, and leaned back so that Kihyun could get a clear view of Changkyun’s face. Kihyun’s pupils were dilated, and his breathing was uneven and shaky. Changkyun firmly grabbed Kihyun’s inner thigh and began massaging it. Kihyu’s eyelids fluttered shut. 

“Doesn’t that sound like fun, Kihyunnie?” Changkyun asked. Kihyun swallowed. 

“Changkyun, I-I don’t know…” Changkyun sighed and instantly let go of Kihyun with both hands, eliciting a whine from the other. He leaned back and scooted slightly away from the pink-haired beauty. Kihyun’s eyes opened and peered at the demon, gaze dripping with want. 

“What?” Changkyun asked as Kihyun continued to stare. “I…Kihyun, I don’t know what you think of me, but I’m  _ not _ going to  _ force _ myself on you.” Kihyun continued to stare at Changkyun for a moment longer before the angel got on all fours and cautiously crawled toward the demon. He hesitantly stopped and peered doe-eyed up at Changkyun, which made that weird feeling in Changkyun’s heart twinge again. 

“I-it’s not that, K-Kyunnie,” Kihyun whispered shyly. “I just...I’ve never had sex with a demon before. I’ve heard of other angels having done it but… even if there is no punishment for it, it’s highly frowned upon. I’m  _ nervous _ ,” he admitted, hanging his head in shame. Changkyun reached forward and tilted Kihyun’s head up by the chin, so that Kihyun was looking directly into Changkyun’s red eyes. 

“ _ Baby _ ,” Changkyun murmured, and Kihyun practically preened under the pet name. “I may be a demon, but I won’t hurt you. I told you, I want to worship your body and make you feel good. I realize that this might have been a fast escalation for someone who hasn’t had sex in centuries. I didn’t mean to pounce like that and make you nervous. You just look so  _ ravishing _ today, Kihyun.” Kihyun surveyed Changkyun’s face cautiously, seeming to find what he was looking for, then leaned forward and captured Changkyun’s lips with his. Changkyun wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s thin frame and pulled him onto Changkyun’s lap. 

After a moment of no movement, Changkyun parted his lips slightly and began moving against Kihyun’s soft lips. They tasted of strawberries and something else sweet that Changkyun couldn’t quite place. Kihyun timidly parted his lips and moved them alongside Changkyun’s. The demon slowly grazed his tongue along Kihyun’s bottom lip, and Kihyun opened his mouth, allowing entry. This was a kiss unlike any that Changkyun had ever had. It was slow, purposeful, and  _ warm _ . He bit lightly into Kihyun’s lower lip and tugged, eliciting a delicious moan from the angel. Kihyun crashed their lips back together in a more passionate manner, tongues connecting and hands grasping desperately onto Changkyun’s black silk shirt. 

Changkyun moaned into Kihyun’s mouth and then pulled away. For a moment, Kihyun chased after Changkyun’s mouth, which made the demon chuckle a little bit. Kihyun opened his eyes. Changkyun lightly pushed Kihyun, guiding the angel off of his lap and onto his back so that he was laying on the grass. Changkyun took his own shirt off and threw it to the side, revealing his muscular chest, which made the angel lick his lips. Changkyun then reached out and began caressing Kihyun’s soft skin, starting from his shins and moving their way up. He leaned down and planted a slow trail of kisses up Kihyun’s left leg. Once he reached Kihyun’s mid-thigh, he bit into the flesh, which forced a whimper out of the pink-haired angel. Changkyun soothed the puncture mark with his tongue, causing pleasure to flow through Kihyun. 

“You’re so pretty,” Changkyun moaned into Kihyun’s thigh, continuing to pepper soft kisses all over the pale skin. “Baby, you’re so pretty. Look at you, shaking and moaning just for me.” He trailed his kisses upward until he reached just before Kihyun’s groin. He spent a little bit more time in the area before sitting upright. Kihyun let out a whimper and looked at the demon with wide eyes that sparkled in the sun. 

“Kihyun, be patient, baby. I told you I wanted to worship your body. Let me show you just how pretty you are.” Changkyun bent down and began sucking on the skin that he was just kissing. He was so close to Kihyun’s groin, that he could feel Kihyun’s cock filling up from the pleasure. Changkyun let go of the now bruised skin and latched on to another area. Meanwhile, his left hand slid Kihyun’s tunic up until Kihyun’s dripping member was revealed. Changkyun let out a hungry growl at the sight of it, fully hard, just for him. As Changkyun slid his way up the angel’s body, he made sure to ever so slightly graze his slick lips over Kihyun’s dick. The angel hissed in response, and then let out a whimper. Changkyun gripped the tunic and started pulling on the material. Kihyun got the message and lifted his hips up, then his shoulder so that the tunic could be taken off. Changkyun threw the tunic to the side as well. Then, like a panther, he began slinking his way up so that he was hovering over Kihyun. He took in the toned torso, the delectable collarbones, the nipples that were just screaming to be sucked on, and the shy blush that bloomed on Kihyun’s cheeks. Kihyun whimpered shyly and covered his chest with his arms, but Changkyun wouldn’t have it. He pried Kihyun’s arms back and then placed his own hands on Kihyun’s pectorals. 

“Don’t you hide from me,” Changkyun murmured. He bent down and took Kihyun’s right nipple into his mouth and sucked, hard. Kihyun let out a small squeak, and then writhed around in please, digging his nails into Changkyun’s broad shoulders. 

“Oh, Changkyun. A-ahhh~” Kihyun cried out, arching his back off the ground. Changkyun hummed, the vibrations causing Kihyun to experience another wave of intense pleasure. Changkyun tugged at the nipple with his teeth and then let go. He moved so that his lips were once again by Kihyun’s ear.

“When I’m done with you, you’ll be begging to be my little fucktoy down in Hell, won’t you baby?” Changkyun whispered seductively. Before Kihyun had time to respond, Changkyun twisted the neglected nipple with his long fingers. Kihyun could only gasp in response. “I’ll make it so that you won’t even remember your own name, you’ll be too busy saying mine.” Another twist of the hardening bud that Changkyun had at his fingertips. Kihyun’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his nails dug a little deeper into Changkyun’s skin, not that he minded. 

Changkyun continued twisting and pulling on Kihyun’s nipples until he couldn’t wait another minute. He dragged his nails down Kihyun’s chest, leaving dull scratches on the smooth skin. Kihyun hissed as pain mixed with pleasure. 

“Changkyun,” Kihyun mumbled. He propped himself up by one elbow and used the other hand to delicately cup Changkyun’s face. A warmth that Changkyun had never felt before bubbled up in his chest as the demon took note of the sun sparkling in Kihyun’s eyes, making them even more beautiful than they had looked before. Changkyun instinctively nuzzled into Kihyun’s touch and closed his eyes.

“Fuck, Kihyun. You make me want…” he hesitated with his words. Kihyun sensed this and began stroking over the demon’s sharp cheekbone with his thumb.

“What is it Changkyun?” Changkyun slowly opened his eyes, and the sight of Kihyun basking in the sunlight was so ethereal that Changkyun suddenly felt emotions wanting to unleash themselves from within him. 

“You make  _ me _ want to be  _ good. _ I’m supposed to want to fuck you into oblivion until I’ve corrupted you, but then you have to go and look like  _ that _ .” Kihyun cocked his head to the side.

“Were you hoping to corrupt me, Changkyun?” The angel asked with the most pure and innocent tone that Changkyun had ever heard. Changkyun growled and pushed forward until his lips were meshing together with Kihyun’s. The hand that Kihyun had placed upon Changkyun’s cheek moved so he could grab at the nape of Changkyun’s neck, bringing the two closer. Changkyun took Kihyun’s swollen bottom lip in his teeth and pulled. 

“I wasn’t expecting this, Kihyun. I don’t know what I hoped for,” Changkyun finally replied, once the two pulled apart, gasping for air. Changkyun left a sensual and slow trail of kisses down Kihyun’s neck as the angel laid back on the ground. Changkyun continued the trail of wet kisses until he reached Kihyun’s cock. He looked up at the pink-haired beauty as he wrapped his fingers around the head of the cock, making sure to get the digits slick with precum. Once he felt like his hand was sufficiently lubricated, Changkyun began pumping Kihyun oh so slowly. Kihyun whimpered and his legs shook, as he felt a pleasure he hadn’t felt in centuries. 

“You’re so good, baby. Such a good boy. Just for me,” Changkyun’s voice was thick with lust as he praised the angel beneath him. “I love the way you sound.” Changkyun bit into Kihyun’s thigh, drawing out a loud moan. “I love the way you taste,” Changkyun licked a slow, wet stripe up Kihyun’s veiny length. 

“Kihyun, baby. Let me show you how good it feels to let go.” Changkyun wrapped his lips around the head of Kihyun’s cock and began bobbing his head up and down. Kihyun cried out loudly, and Changkyun cast a silencing spell around the two of them so they wouldn’t attract attention. The demon moaned as he felt a hand comb through his hair and pull roughly. The hand let go, but stayed relaxed atop his head. 

“S-sorry,” Kihyun apologized. Changkyun popped off of Kihyun’s dick and wiped his mouth. 

“Aw, Kihyunnie~” he sang. “You don’t have to apologize for that. I like it a little rough.” Kihyun nodded, still seeming unsure, so Changkyun placed his hand over Kihyun’s, making note of how tiny the angel’s hand was.  _ Cute _ . Changkyun manipulated Kihyun’s hand until Kihyun was grabbing Changkyun’s hair once again. 

“I like it like this. You don’t have to worry about me,” the moment those words slipped out of his tongue, Changkyun blinked, completely taken by surprise.  _ Since when had he gotten so soft in bed _ ? Changkyun shook the thought out of his mind and proceeded to wrap his hot, wet mouth around Kihyun once again. When it seemed like Kihyun was getting close, Changkyun lifted himself up and released Kihyun from his unrelenting mouth. 

“Not yet, baby. Will you be a good boy and let me fuck you?” Changkyun asked. Kihyun nodded his head shyly, yet eagerly. Changkyun smiled warmly at the sight. He got on his knees and inserted a finger slowly into Kihyun’s tight hole. He moved it around for a minute before inserting the second one. The demon began moving his fingers, slowly at first, as to drive Kihyun wild. It seemed to have the desired effect, as the angel began whimpering and clawing at the ground.

“Pl-please, Kyun. More, I need more.” How could Changkyun say no to such a sweet voice?

“Of course, baby.” Kihyun gasped as Changkyun inserted a third finger and began pumping into him more vigorously. He eventually removed his fingers and took his own clothing off, finally relieving the pressure from the strain in his pants. Changkyun pumped his own cock a few times and then slowly inserted his length into Kihyun’s entrance, the demon’s eyes rolling back with pleasure as he felt just how  _ tight _ Kihyun was. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , you feel so good, Kihyunnie,” the demon moaned, gripping Kihyun’s hips to ground himself. He gave some time for Kihyun to adjust, he didn’t want to injure the poor angel, after all. When he felt like it was okay, Changkyun began thrusting harshly into Kihyun. He enjoyed watching how Kihyun was thrust back every time the demon rammed into him. Kihyun cried out with every harsh thrust, scrambling to find something to hold on to. Changkyun paused briefly and grabbed Kihyun’s legs, throwing them over his shoulders before continuing. It was a beautiful sight, Kihyun’s wings were spread across the green grass, and ever so slowly, a black color seeped it’s way into the wings, dyeing the white feathers black. A red ring began to form on Kihyun’s eyes, and suddenly lust took over Changkyun completely, and the instinct to dominate the sweet angel took over. With an animalistic growl, Changkyun furiously began thrusting mercilessly into Kihyun, whose eyes widened as he realized what was happening. 

“Ch-Changkyun,” Kihyun squeaked out pleadingly. Changkyun’s eyes snapped up to Kihyun’s, and he saw pools of desperation, but not the kind he had seen earlier. 

“Don’t do this,” Kihyun whispered, tears starting to stream down his face as his wings continued to turn black. Changkyun’s clouded mind took a moment to comprehend what Kihyun was saying, but as soon as the words connected, Changkyun pulled his demon power back immediately, returning Kihyun’s eyes and wings to their natural state. Changkyun slowed his thrusts, but Kihyun shook his head. 

“No, please continue. Y-you were- a-ahh, you were ju-just losing control, but you’re back. It’s okay.”

So, with the angel's permission, Changkyun thrust harshly, chasing Kihyun’s release as he angled to hit Kihyun in just the right spot.

“Cum for me like a good boy,” Changkyun growled. Only moments later, Kihyun was spilling cum all over his stomach with a loud scream. Changkyun continued, finally chasing his own release. After a few thrusts, Changkyun shuddered, crying out as he spilled into Kihyun. He bent over so that his face was hovering over Kihyun’s. The two stared at each other, nobody wanting to break the silence. 

“Kihyun...I don’t know what happened. I-I-” Changkyun’s eyes widened, as he remembered the urge to completely corrupt the angel. He pulled out and backed up, as if he were afraid of the celestial being. Kihyun sat up and quickly crawled over to the nervous demon. He took Changkyun’s face in both of his hands to ensure eye contact. 

“No, Kyun. I-it’s okay. It was a little scary, because suddenly a part of me  _ wanted _ to turn, but you pulled it back. I’m  _ fine _ . You didn’t hurt me.” Changkyun stared into the depths of Kihyun’s eyes and the need to be close to him, protect him, suddenly overwhelmed the demon. Changkyun wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s body, avoiding the wings, and squeezed, pressing Kihyun’s body close to him. 

“I…Kihyun I…” Kihyun pulled back and searched Changkyun’s face.

“Changkyun, are you okay?” The angel asked sincerely. Changkyun closed his eyes. He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt soft thumbs wipe the tears away. “Changkyun, talk to me.” Kihyun sounded worried, and it pierced his heart.

“I don’t know how to explain it,” the demon explained. “There’s this feeling in my chest. It’s warm...and...and…”

“Does it feel good?” Kihyun asked quietly. The demon nodded silently. Kihyun hummed. “Does it grow when I do this?” without any warning, Kihyun pressed his lips softly into Changkyun’s, then pulled back. Changkyun once again nodded his head. Kihyun chuckled. 

“Changkyun, that’s...that’s love- or at least the beginnings of love.” Changkyun’s eyes snapped open, and he stared incredulously at the angel. 

“Demons aren’t supposed to love.”

“Angels aren’t supposed to have sex with demons, and yet here we are.” Kihyun smiled warmly. “I’m not saying you want to spend the rest of eternity with me, but…” Suddenly Kihyun was the one to look nervous. He peeled his hands off of Changkyun’s face and tried to scoot back, but Changkyun circled his fingers around Kihyun’s wrists. 

“No, Kihyun. Now  _ you  _ talk to  _ me _ .” Kihyun inhaled shakily before responding.

“Well, would you maybe want to...explore this with me? That feeling that you expressed?” Kihyun shifted anxiously. “B-because...I felt it too.” Kihyun whispered the last few words so quietly that Changkyun almost hadn’t caught it.  _ Almost _ . 

“Okay,” Changkyun whispered back, his heart full of warmth as he stared at the celestial being in front of him. “Okay, Kihyun.” Kihyun looked up at Changkyun in surprise before Changkyun captured Kihyun in a passionate, slow kiss. 

“We’ll figure this out together,” Kihyun whispered. And suddenly, nothing mattered more to the black-winged demon than seeing this precious angel smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun and Kihyun see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry, it took me so long. Find me on my twitter account @sevngsbabygirl Please leave a comment! Lmk what you think?

It’s not so much that Changkyun didn’t want to see Kihyun after that day. He did, but something about the look in Kihyun’s eyes as his wings turned black made him want to stay away...Changkyun couldn’t understand what was wrong with him. The demon never had an issue with corruption before. In fact, he had always joked with his friends that he wanted to start a collection of corrupt angels. Unfortunately for him, Kihyun’s eyes, smile, and soft pink hair were all he could think about. Kihyun was just so  _ beautiful  _ and  _ soft _ . Changkyun licked his lips as he thought about how sweet Kihyun tasted. He then let out a frustrated groan, and out of pure annoyance, caused a massive power outage directly in the center of Seoul. Because he  _ could _ . A month had passed since he kissed Kihyun, slept with Kihyun, or held Kihyun’s hand, and Changkyun was frustrated. With himself. With Kihyun. With humanity. 

Of course, Changkyun knew that  _ he _ could be the one to make contact first, but he was stubborn in his ways. He glanced up at the doorway between heaven and earth, the one that no human could see. He pursed his lips and sighed. Whatever, it wasn’t like the sex was that good.  _ Liar _ , Changkyun’s mind supplied.  _ That was the best sex of your life, and you know it. _ None of the sex Changkyun had ever had in his centuries of existence meant anything. It felt amazing, sure, but nothing near how it felt with Kihyun. With Kihyun it just felt...real. But, in the end, he had almost destroyed Kihyun. Killed his innocence. Complete corruption. In reality, the reason that Changkyun stayed away, was because he was scared. He was scared it would happen again. He remembered Kihyun’s weak begging, and an unsettling ache bloomed in his chest like a poisonous flower. It was something he had never really experienced before. 

When Changkyun finally made his way back to hell, he was bombarded by the lewd noises of Ryujin and Wonho, as he slid his length in and out of her mouth, while Jackson thrust deep into her entrance. Changkyun watched, his own cock growing hard at the sight. Ryujin had black wings now, and a beautiful collar around her neck. Her eyes were rolling back, and drool was falling onto the ground as Wonho continued to abuse her mouth. Wonho made brief eye contact with Changkyun and smirked. Changkyun laughed silently, and he almost walked off, before Wonho mouthed something to him that he couldn’t quite make out. Wonho seemed to understand this, and with the hand that wasn’t pulling on the silky black hair of the corrupted angel, pointed down a hallway towards Changkyun’s office. 

Changkyun glided down the hall, the wheels in his mind on overdrive, wondering who or what was waiting for him. Changkyun opened the black onyx door, and stopped in his tracks. He blinked a few times, gazing at the grey eyes that seemed to pierce his soul...well, if he had one. Changkyun cleared his throat and closed the door behind him. 

“Kihyun,” Changkyun said awkwardly. “It’s um, good to see you.” The angel was sitting on Changkyun’s large, gold desk, dangling his feet above the black stone floor. His wings weren’t out at the moment. Changkyun had never seen Kihyun with his wings hidden. While he found the wings to be beautiful, Kihyun’s beauty was still so powerful, as if God themself was shooting a bullet right through his heart. Kihyun cocked his head to the side, looking to Changkyun like an innocent doe. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” Changkyun didn’t know how those words managed to escape his lips, yet there they were, out in the open. Kihyun visibly stiffened, the gray in his eyes seeming to get a little colder. A few seconds passed in silence. Then a minute. As time passed, Changkyun’s confusion increased. He stepped forward until he was closer to Kihyun, close enough that he could reach out and put a hand on Kihyun’s knee, if he wanted to. The problem was, he couldn’t tell if that’s what Kihyun wanted. 

“Why are you here?” Changkyun tried to make his voice as soft as possible, to convey to the angel that his presence wasn’t a bad thing...just, confusing. 

“Did you lie to me?” Kihyun finally asked, his voice sounding sad. Changkyun’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Confusion flooded through his head as he tried to think of when he could have lied to Kihyun. 

“What?” the demon asked. Kihyun sighed.

“Did you lie to me when you said that you wanted to explore things with me? Like some kind of...relationship?” Kihyun’s eyes filled with tears, but none fell. “Did you just use me like… ‘oh ha ha! Look at this stupid angel! Bet I could just get a quick one from him and make him think I actually cared!’” Changkyun’s eyes widened as Kihyun’s bottom lip quivered. “I was so  _ stupid _ to think a  _ demon _ would ever-”

“Wait! Kihyun, stop.” Changkyun pleaded, finally reaching out and grabbing the angel’s wrists. Kihyun immediately closed his mouth and looked away. Changkyun’s chest suddenly hurt so much that the demon felt he suddenly couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know what it was, but he needed to be close to Kihyun. He wrapped his arms around the angel and pulled him into his chest. He placed his hand on the back of Kihyun’s head, resting gently atop the fluffy pink hair. 

“Kihyun. Please don’t be angry with me. I don’t know why, but it hurts when I see you unhappy.” Changkyun grazed his lips against the top of Kihyun’s head. “I didn’t reach out because I almost hurt you last time when we…” Changkyun pulled back without finishing his sentence. His hands still rested on Kihyun’s shoulder and head. He gasped as he took in the soft features, glowing skin, and tear-filled eyes. He really was the most beautiful creature Changkyun had ever seen. 

“What do you mean?” Kihyun whispered, staring so deeply into Changkyun’s eyes that Changkyun never wanted to look away. Changkyun let out a deep breath. He hadn’t realized there had been a tightness in his chest that had dissipated the moment he was near the angel again. Changkyun moved his hand from the back of Kihyun’s head to cup his soft cheek. Changkyun stroked Kihyun’s cheekbone with his thumb as an overwhelming warmth caused tears to fill Changkyun’s eyes. 

“I almost corrupted you. And, it was scary. The more I thought about it the past month, the more afraid I became. What if I do it again? What if I lose control and completely corrupt you?” Changkyun bit his lip nervously. “I’m afraid to hurt you. I’m very powerful. I’ve never had an issue controlling my power before. I don’t want-” Changkyun’s voice cracked, and a couple of tears trickled down his face. He felt a hand brush the tears away, and then he opened his eyes. 

“Changkyun,” Kihyun called out softly. “Is that why you didn’t talk to me all month?” Changkyun nodded silently. 

“But I promise, Kiki, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I’ve just never done this before.” Kihyun quirked an eyebrow up.

“And you think I have? I’ve never been with a demon before. I’m afraid too, you know.” 

It was inexplicable. Changkyun had no idea what was going on, but suddenly he had such an intense desire to be as close to Kihyun as physically possible that he felt that he had  _ no choice _ but to lower his head and meet Kihyun’s lips with his own. It almost didn’t even feel like his decision. But, Changkyun could think about that later. For now, the wall of desire to be enveloped by the angel was so strong that other thoughts weren’t able to permeate through. Kihyun parted his plush lips ever so slightly and whimpered as Changkyun slid his tongue in, grazing Kihyun’s teeth. The two pulled apart, and Changkyun could see a light in Kihyun’s eyes that he didn’t see before. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Changkyun repeated his earlier sentiment. Suddenly, another intense wave of warmth hit his chest, and his knees buckled from underneath him. He fell to the floor and waited for the warmth to pass. When it was over, Changkyun took a shuddering breath, and somewhere in the distance, he could hear Kihyun do the same. 

“Oh God,” Kihyun gasped in shock. Changkyun looked up at the angel who had a hand covering his mouth and his grey eyes were wide. Changkyun stood up on shaky legs and sat next to Kihyun on his desk. Once Changkyun recovered his breath, he looked at Kihyun. 

“What the hell was that?” the demon asked with an unsteady voice. Kihyun shook his head.

“I-I don’t know. But, whatever it was, it was  _ powerful _ .” Changkyun had to agree. It took a lot to knock him out of balance. 

“So, you felt that too?” Changkyun asked, stroking his hand through Kihyun’s hair. Kihyun nuzzled into the touch on instinct, which struck Changkyun as a little bit weird, because they hadn’t been intimate with each other very often. Kihyun hummed and nodded his head. 

“I should go back to heaven, Kyun. But,  _ please  _ don’t disappear on me like that again. I just have this weird feeling that something bad would happen.” Changkyun pressed his lips to Kihyun’s forehead. 

“I feel it too. This weird sinking feeling when I’m not with you.” Changkyun thought for a moment. “But what about that strange wave of...I don’t even know what that was.” 

“I don’t either. I’ll ask the other angels about it when I get back.” Changkyun nodded, and Kihyun hopped off of the desk. Changkyun dismounted the desk as well, and stuffed his hands in his pockets, so that he couldn’t pull Kihyun back to him to stop him from leaving. It was odd, but the farther away Kihyun got, the more intense that deep ache he had felt in his chest all month burned. Kihyun must have felt it too, because he looked back at the demon, eyes filled with conflict, before turning and leaving. 

Changkyun sighed deeply and made to sit down at his desk, but the air was knocked from his lungs suddenly, and a horrible pain ripped through his chest as he fell to the ground. He could hardly see what was in front of him, but quickly felt shaky hands on each side of his head, and he was immediately filled with relief. He wasn’t able to fully come to until he felt a soft pair of lips upon his. As soon as their lips made contact, Changkyun felt a comfortable warmth flood through his body. He didn’t know who was saving him, but he had an idea, and so he kissed back fiercely. The two pulled apart, but only so they could rip each other’s clothing off. Changkyun barely caught a glimpse of Wonho leaving the room, but again, he could think about it later. Suddenly, it was like he was starved for the angel in front of him. He had a feeling that Kihyun was feeling similar, if not the same. 

Kihyun leaped forward the moment the two of them were completely naked, and with very little prep Kihyun sat on Changkyun’s thick cock. His head lolled back as he bounced up and down. Changkyun was so lost in the moment that he couldn’t think straight. His hands roamed any part of Kihyun’s flawless body, and he attacked Kihyun’s neck with his mouth. It was completely different from the first time. This was animalistic. Kihyun rode Changkyun like it was keeping him alive. Changkyun clawed at Kihyun’s back, pressing his lips everywhere he could, desperate to get closer. It was too soon that Kihyun was cumming all over Changkyun’s torso, and only a little after that did Changkyun release inside of Kihyun with a loud moan. Changkyun didn’t know how long time had passed before his head was clear again, but once it was, he was finally able to clearly look at Kihyun. 

The angel seemed a bit fucked out, but overall fine. There was a fine sheen of sweat on his skin, and his breathing was heavy. Changkyun reached up with both of his hands and cupped Kihyun’s face. Kihyun smiled softly down at him, before lifting up and off the demon. The two cleaned themselves off in the blink of an eye, and then got dressed without saying anything. It was only after the two were dressed that a word was spoken.

“I have no idea what that was,” Changkyun managed to say. 

“The moment I got close to the exit of this building, I felt this horrible pain in my chest,” Kihyun whimpered. “I had never felt anything like it before. Your uh...demon friend picked me up and brought me to you. The moment I got back to you...I just felt okay again. And then...well…” Kihyun didn’t need to say anymore, because the exact same feelings had happened within Changkyun’s own body. He told Kihyun as much. Kihyun looked at Changkyun in concern.

“What are we going to do? It’s not as if I can just stay here in hell. And Heaven isn’t your home either. But that was just too horrible,” Kihyun asked, nuzzling himself into Changkyun’s body. Changkyun wrapped his arms around the angel and sighed. 

“I don’t know,” Changkyun murmured. “I don’t know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun and Changkyun try to find answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh I'm so sorry it took so long.
> 
> I've been just so... bleh. Anyways here is the final chapter <3 I don't feel like it's as good as my usual but... I hope you still like it.

It was a strange feeling, not touching the angel. It was as if there was some force leading the demon to Kihyun. Changkyun peered at Kihyun from across the room, every fiber of his being screaming to go to him, but they had talked about it. They needed to at least  _ try _ to remain somewhat separated, yet, the feeling was  _ so intense _ , that after only a few minutes, Changkyun ran over to the angel and grasped Kihyun’s hand in his. Kihyun looked up from his book in surprise, and placed the book down. Changkyun grabbed Kihyun’s other hand and could feel Kihyun’s hands shaking, so he brought the hands up to his lips and covered them in kisses. The shaking and shuddering stopped. 

“This is insane,” Kihyun sighed. “It’s too intense. I think we need to go talk to someone right now.” Changkyun nodded in agreement, but when it came to thinking of demons who might know about what was happening to them, he could only think of one name. Lucifer. And he didn’t think Lucifer would make time for a lower-level demon such as himself. 

“A-ah…,” Kihyun groaned suddenly, slipping his hands out from Changkyun’s grip and rubbing his temples. Changkyun brushed the pink hair from Kihyun’s forehead and furrowed his brow. 

“Does your head hurt?” Changkyun asked. Kihyun whimpered and nodded. Changkyun leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Kihyun’s head. He began retreating, but froze when he heard Kihyun sigh.

“Please do that again,” Kihyun murmured lowly. Changkyun cocked his head to the side in slight amusement, before he placed another kiss on Kihyun’s head. “Mmmm,” Kihyun let out in relief. Changkyun took Kihyun’s chin, tilting it so that he could lean forward, and when their lips connected, pressure in his head that he hadn’t even registered had dissipated. It was just a simple press of lips together, but it felt like clean air in his lungs. When they pulled apart, Kihyun was smiling the biggest smile that the demon had ever seen. 

“Thank you, Kyunnie,” Kihyun murmured. Changkyun smiled in response. Kihyun stood up and pulled Changkyun up by the hand. “I think I have an idea of who we can talk to,” Kihyun continued, “He’s going to be pretty unhappy but…” Changkyun quirked an eyebrow up, curiosity burning in his chest. Kihyun glanced sideways at the demon and said, “I don’t think you’ll like him very much, either. I mean, most angels won’t like you so…” Changkyun rolled his eyes at this. 

“I don’t need to be liked by anyone but you, Kiki~” Changkyun sang playfully. Kihyun blushed furiously and stood up.

“Okay, okay. Well, we should really head out. We need to fix this as soon as possible,” Kihyun mumbled. Something about those words sent a small prick to Changyun’s heart. As he spread his wings and began his ascent alongside Kihyun, it took him a few moments to realize what didn’t sit right with him. Kihyun used the word  _ fix _ , which made him wonder if being next to Changkyun was a problem. Logically, Changkyun knew what he meant, that they needed to be able to separate. Still, anxiety appeared in his chest, like storm clouds moving in with a light drizzle. It wasn’t much, but it was noticeable. He looked closely at Kihyun, who smiled at him, unaware of the inner turmoil. Changkyun smiled back and shook off the feeling of dread. Kihyun clearly felt the same way as he did for the angel. He was just being silly. 

Upon arrival, the angel and the demon immediately interlaced their fingers so that the strange feeling of dread would not be there. Changkyun could feel the strange warmth coursing through his body upon Kihyun’s touch. Tension in his shoulders, that he didn’t even know was there, was suddenly gone. Changkyun looked around at the familiar location. Silver stone was laid out in swirls of elegant pathways, the grass a perfect, bright green. This was a part of the kingdom Changkyun had never explored, though. It was too close to God’s realm, and the thought of meeting God themself was intimidating, so he never went too near. He felt a tug on his arm and saw Kihyun beginning to walk away, hand still in Changkyun’s hand. Changkyun followed silently. They passed several golden houses and finally arrived at a beautiful silver and gold cathedral. Changkyun’s steps faltered, and when Kihyun noticed, he stopped walking and turned to meet the demon’s nervous expression.

“What’s wrong?” Kihyun asked, in a concerned manner that was  _ so  _ Kihyun, it made Changkyun want to swoop the angel up and plant kisses everywhere. He didn’t, though. Instead, he coughed, and with his free hand, scratched his head. 

“I...am I even allowed to step foot in there? I don’t want to get you in trouble.” Kihyun laughed and shook his head.

“All are welcome in cathedrals. It’s supposed to be a safe space for everybody. Even in heaven- and yes, even for demons. Come on, Kyunnie. It’s okay.” Changkyun sighed deeply and continued to move forward, entering the holy building with his beloved angel. Changkyun’s eyebrows raised at the sight. The marble floor was shiny and rich-looking. The walls and pillars were silver with depictions of religious events. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling high above them. Changkyun smirked.

“Don’t you think this is a little...extra?” he joked. Kihyun rolled his eyes, but the upturned corner of his lip betrayed his annoyed act. 

“Come on, he should be in here somewhere.” Kihyun let go of Changkyun’s hand, immediately bringing that sense of longing to Changkyun, like a wave crashing over a populated beach. Changkyun closed his eyes and breathed deeply, but when he opened his eyes he let out a small yelp, because suddenly an angel that wasn’t Kihyun was right in front of him. He took a couple of steps back and furrowed his brow. 

“Dude, ever heard of personal space?” Changkyun grumbled. The angel in question was one he had never met before. His wings were a beautiful pure white, with silver swirls adorning each feather in a beautiful manner. His face was sharp and his cheekbones prominent. His hair was white and seemed soft, similar to Kihyun’s. 

“Minhyuk,” Kihyun greeted politely. Minhyuk hummed in acknowledgment but continued to stare at Changkyun, making him feel uneasy. After a few moments, Changkyun bowed his head in greeting. 

“Minhyuk,” Kihyun started again, clearly a little more nervous this time. “This is Changkyun, that demon I told you about.” Changkyun swiveled his head to look at Kihyun, who was blushing furiously.

“You told him about me?” Kihyun sighed. 

“I told him after you didn’t come back. I was upset and needed some guidance. He’s the one who told me to come talk to you.” 

“Why  _ didn’t _ you come to see Kihyun again?” Minhyuk’s voice was soft and angelic, yet piercing and strong at the same time. Changkyun looked back at Minhyuk and saw that the angel had narrowed his eyes. 

“I was afraid,” Changkyun stated bluntly. “Why are you looking at me like that? Jealous?” Changkyun narrowed his eyes right back. Minhyuk scoffed at the question and fluttered his wings. 

“And why are you with Kihyun? Just want to have some fun with an angel? Kihyun happens to be my friend. I’m not going to let some demon drag him down the wrong path.” Changkyun straightened up and squared himself towards Minhyuk. 

“For your information, I happen to  _ love  _ your precious friend. He’s precious to me too. Don’t you dare question my feelings.”

“Okay, okay, you two. Knock it off. Minhyuk, I wouldn’t have brought him to you this soon if it wasn’t urgent.” Minhyuk relaxed his body somewhat and looked over at Kihyun. 

“What do you mean, urgent?” He asked, that sharpness in his voice, gone. Kihyun licked his lips as he contemplated how to describe the situation.

“After he came to see me, he tried to leave but...,” Changkyun trailed off, pausing in thought. “He didn’t make it very far. We both felt this crippling pain and emptiness that was only relieved when we were with each other again. Since then, it’s like we’ve been progressively getting worse and worse, and we can’t seem to- oh  _ what is it now _ ?” Changkyun snapped at Minhyuk halfway through his explanation, because Minhyuk had gasped and put his hand over his mouth. 

“Is it difficult for the two of you, even at this moment, not to be touching?” Changkyun nodded stiffly; Kihyun murmured a ‘yes’. There was a moment of silence, and then another, and then another, until Changkyun felt as though he were choking on the silence. 

“What is it?” he asked Minhyuk impatiently. Minhyuk bit his lip and sat down in a nearby pew. 

“I’ve seen this happen, but  _ never _ with a demon. And to think...a demon being soulmates with an angel…,” Minhyuk murmured, but Changkyun clung to one word.  _ Soulmates _ . 

“I-I’m sorry, but  _ what _ ?” Changkyun pressed. Minhyuk looked up in surprise, as if he was so lost in his head he had forgotten the other two were there. 

“Ah, right. Well, the type of bond the two of you have is a soulmate bond.”

“But I’m a demon, I don’t have a soul, how could I have a soulmate?” 

“That’s actually a very common myth. Most demons don’t even know they have souls. I think you lot tend to suppress your souls. But it is possible for demons to feel things, isn’t it? The souls that your kind take from humans are the reason humanity is regressing. They lose the ability to feel love and happiness. If you didn’t have a soul, you wouldn’t have the capability to love Kihyun the way you supposedly do.”

“He does,” Kihyun interjected. “I can...feel it, if that makes sense. There isn’t doubt.” Kihyun’s eyes pierced Changkyun as he spoke his next words. “I know he loves me, and I have a feeling that he knows I love him.” Kihyun turned back to the other angel. “Something Changkyun doesn’t know is that I’ve always felt a little bit of something towards him.” Changkyun’s mind short-circuited.  _ What? _ “It certainly wasn’t love, but I knew it was different.” Kihyun glanced shyly at the demon who was staring back in shock. Kihyun laughed.

“Don’t look so surprised,” Kihyun told Changkyun. “Why do you think I let you play around with me so much in the most aggravating ways? There was always something different about you that I couldn’t explain.” Kihyun shrugged and looked at the floor, as he shuffled his feet awkwardly. Changkyun smiled and made his way close to Kihyun, before wrapping his arms around the angel and squeezing. 

“I wish I knew...I don’t know what would have happened if I knew before, but I was always drawn to you too. I always assumed it was just because you looked fun to fuck.” Changkyun let out a low chuckle, and then a guffaw at the sight of Minhyuk becoming extremely flustered at the confession. Kihyun playfully pushed Changkyun away, and then snaked his arm around Changkyun’s small waist. 

“So, Min, what can we do? I want to stay by his side of course, but this unbearable pull between us that won’t even let us be away from each other for a moment...it’s intense, and how could we ever get anything done?” Kihyun asked calmly. Minhyuk nodded his head in understanding, and the corners of his lips turned slightly upward. 

“This is just so interesting. A demon and an angel…soulmates.” Minhyuk’s eyes pierced Changkyun once again, as if the angel were calculating something. “Demon-”

“My name is Changkyun, thanks,” the demon spat. Minhyuk chuckled. 

“Changkyun, then. Will you do me a favor and hold Kihyun’s hand?” Changkyun furrowed his brow.

“ _ Why?” _ he responded in suspicion. 

“I just want to see something,” was the response. Changkyun huffed and reached out, taking Kihyun’s hand in his. The effect was immediate, he felt as if a weight was lifted from his chest, and he could breathe again. 

“Hmm,” Minhyuk hummed. “Interesting.” Changkyun tore his eyes away from his love and looked at the white-haired angel. 

“What?” he asked.

“Just...you really  _ are  _ soulmates. I can tell by the way you two react to each other. We all know souls are slightly separate from the physical form. That’s why Changkyun can take them so easily without humans dropping dead. Your souls spent millions of years apart from each other. They’re probably desperate to be near each other, you just have to give it some time.”

“Is that why it went from 0 to 100 so quickly?” Kihyun mused. Minhyuk nodded.

“That’s what I imagine. The two of you just need to lay low until your souls have calmed down.” Changkyun nodded quietly and rubbed Kihyun’s hand with his thumb. 

  
  


The two of them made their way back to Changkyun’s office, and Changkyun conjured a comfortable grey couch, so that they had a comfortable space to cuddle when necessary- or just when they wanted to. He turned towards Kihyun to tell him this, but before he had even turned his head fully, a weight pounced on him. Kihyun’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and so Changkyun hugged the angel back. 

“I feel like I’ve been longing for you my entire existence, and I didn’t know it until that day we were together,” Kihyun whispered, breath tickling Changkyun’s neck. “I’ve heard of soulmates, but I had never seen it myself, so I thought they were a myth.” Kihyun pulled away, but only just. “I know this happened really fast, Kyunnie, and I’m a little nervous about what this means, but…” Kihyun trailed off as he raised his hand to cup Changkyun’s cheek. 

“It’s funny,” Changkyun sighed, nuzzling his nose against Kihyun’s nose. “I was afraid for a brief moment, on our way to Minhyuk’s cathedral.”

“I know,” Kihyun stated softly. “I could feel the fear. Why were you afraid?”

“It felt like...now that I had you, I was afraid of losing you. I was afraid that once this was sorted out, you would leave me. It was a brief thought, but I can’t say I wasn’t scared.” Changkyun growled slightly after speaking, and pulled the angel closer to him by grabbing his hips. 

“I don’t think I could leave you, and I certainly don’t want to. It’s like my soul was hurting for centuries, and I didn’t know until that day we slept together and it felt  _ right _ .” Kihyun breathed the words, as he nuzzled himself into Changkyun’s neck. “It might feel fast to our bodies, but to our souls it took  _ centuries _ . I love you Kyunnie. I promise I will stay by your side for the rest of eternity.”

“And I, yours, Kihyun, darling.” 

The two looked at each other, eyes filled to the brim with only love, and as their lips connected, they knew that this was exactly where they were meant to be.


End file.
